BIONICLEstory.com
BIONICLEstory.com is an official branch of BIONICLE.com. Its' purpose is to give BIONICLE fans knowledge of the storyline. It features many different story serials that overlap with each other, mini-movies, and games. It also contains information about the various characters seen throughout the years. For the first half of 2007, the site had only the Barraki mini-movie and a "Coming Soon" message. This changed in the second half of the year when four new sections were added: a game section, a section on the Toa and one on the other characters, and a story serial section. In 2008, the site was entirely revamped to include information from all years of BIONICLE. In 2007, a chapter of each of the three serials was generally updated every other Monday. In 2008, a new serial chapter was typically added once a week. However, it eventually changed to one serial on one week, and two serials on the following week. This was then changed again late in the year, when two updates were made in a week. 2007 An Archived section contains the old version of BIONICLEstory.com, with all of its' old content included. Game Port There were seven playable games in the Game Port, featuring each Toa Mahri with his or her own game, and all of them in the final game. Deep Sea Port In the Deep Sea Port the arrow keys were used to explore [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]] and learn about its' inhabitants. Whenever the port cabin was visited, there was a tab marked ''"History" on the right. Clicking it allowed quick access to the characters already found while in the exploration feature. Toa Chamber The Toa Chamber provided basic information on the six Toa Mahri, including their Toa Tools and Kanohi. Command Center The Command Center was a hub center for the story serials and movies of 2007. It contained the following content: 'Movie Section' *Toa Mahri Short Movie *Toa Mahri Teaser *Barraki Short Movie 'Story Serials Section' *''Dreams of Destruction'' - The story of Lesovikk's daring attempts to save Mahri Nui from Karzahni. *'Toa Nuva Blog' - Gali Nuva's record of the Toa Nuva's mission to repair the Matoran Universe. 'Ask Greg' *Here fans could send in questions for Greg Farshtey. 'Bio Cast' *Movie Download - Here the videos could be downloaded from the Movie Section. *Audio Download - Here the user could download the Into the Darkness chapters read by Greg Farshtey. 2008 The site itself consisted of six total sections, including the main page. A navigational bar lies at the top of every page, but included on the main page are additional links, accompanied by images, to some of the sections, and various videos are featured at the top with a link to the latest story synopsis. Latest Story The Latest Story section of BIONICLEstory.com provides a brief introduction to the Karda Nui saga as well as the numerous serials. Along the left hand side of the main page were links to the latest web serials. *''Federation of Fear'' - The Order of Mata Nui sends a team consisting of Brutaka, Roodaka, Spiriah, Vezon, Carapar, Takadox and Lariska to the same southern island that Tahu and Kopaka had quelled several active volcanoes in the Toa Nuva Blog. There, they search for the original hierarch of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *''Dark Mirror'' - Takanuva attempts to travel to Karda Nui through Brutaka's Olmak to deliver a message to the Toa Nuva, but ends up in a pocket dimension where Nidhiki had chosen to side with Tuyet during their fight for the Nui Stone, and killed Lhikan. It was left to the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters then to fight for freedom. *''The Mutran Chronicles'' - Mutran records the history of the Brotherhood of Makuta. It reveals new secrets about the Brotherhood and what other members are doing, as well as more information about Matoran history, such as the Metru Nui Civil War. *''Destiny War'' - This podcast covers the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and Order of Mata Nui, in particular the Order's efforts in and to prepare for the war. *''Dwellers in Darkness'' - This serial focuses on the Toa Hagah as they attempt to track down Teridax, as well as the Toa Mahri's missions. *''Brothers in Arms'' - This serial covers the conflict between Mazeka and Vultraz. Story Overview This section of BIONICLEstory.com provides a summary of the entire BIONICLE saga thus far. It divides the story into twelve chapters and links each to a page with a larger, in-depth summary. Heroes, Villains & More This section provides brief biographies for most characters featured throughout the BIONICLE saga. The section is further divided into six sub-sections for each type of character: Heroes, Villains, Titans & Warriors, Matoran, Rahi, and Others. Each sub-section includes a description of the category and a list of pages in that category. Each page in turn has a short bio of the character, a picture,as well as a movie link if applicable, and a fact chart including details such as mask, tools, primary color, element, and the first location where the character appeared. In a 2009 update, the Matoran sub-section was renamed Villagers, and the category description was updated to describe Agori as well. The BIONICLE Universe The BIONICLE Universe section of BIONICLEstory.com gives information on the six Locations that have been featured as the primary location for one or more years of the BIONICLE storyline. 2009 Continued from 2008, a sidebar on the left hand side of the website's main page contains links to the latest web serial chapters. Included in the archives of these serials are the serials from 2008 and 2007. In the center of the main page is a video section containing an advertisement for the Glatorian. *''Empire of the Skrall'' - This serial details the Skrall's campaign to conquer Bara Magna. *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' - This serial focuses on the Agori. *''Reign of Shadows'' - This story details the events during Teridax's rule over the Matoran Universe. On the "Latest Story" page of the site, links are provided for the most recent chapters of the three stories: Empire of the Skrall under the heading "Blog", Riddle of the Great Beings under "Podcast", and Reign of Shadows under "Story Serials". 2010 The formatting of BIONICLEstory.com in 2010 continues the trend of the previous two years. The center video section was, however, changed into an advertisement for the BIONICLE Stars. Additionally, new web serials featured on the sidebar include: *''Sahmad's Tale'' - Features the history of the Iron Tribe from Sahmad's perspective. *''The Yesterday Quest'' - Tells of how the inhabitants of Spherus Magna begin their search for the Great Beings. *''The Powers That Be'' - It presents the facts that follow Reign of Shadows. Trivia *In 2007, the site was set inside the Toa Terrain Crawler. See Also *Gallery:BIONICLEstory.com *BIONICLE.com External Links *BIONICLEStory.com *The 2007 Archive Category:Websites